


Tor

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tor decide to pay a visit to five sleeping dormant inhabitants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tor

**Author's Note:**

> Akame: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya  
> Chars: Kazuya, Jin and dogs  
> Drabble

A rumble sounds in the distance. That sound awakens the drowse bodies in the bed. A bright light shines up the room in a flash of light. Kazuya groans as he blinks his eyes opened, but his sleep deprived brain told him to resume sleep. He feel a shiver next to him and a scared whine was heard. His fingers cards lazily through the thick fur. Feeling more fur brushing his spine on his back. Feeling the heat of his dog curl closer against his back. Between him and his current dormant boyfriend. Jelly had snuggled up against Jin’s stomach when Kazuya had fallen asleep, but now was pressing against his back. Another light-bolt struck the earth between the high buildings. Making another flash of light flashing through the windows. Ran whines and Kazuya closed his eyes. His fingers rolling lazily on the warm stomach as he longed for go back to sleep.

“Thunder storm...” A sleepy thick voice filled the air. Another rumble came from the distance.

Kazuya hums as he feel a kiss on his temple. A third whine joins in and Jin felt Pin curl up even closer against his back.

“Seems like we won’t be able to get anymore sleep.” Jin huffs sleepy. Another flash lights up the room. The rumble make an awful sound as three dogs whine at it. Kazuya nuzzles down his cheek and nose against Ran’s head. Pressing a kiss on top of her head, reassuring her that he was there. Jelly tried to shield herself against Jin’s stomach. Pressing her head against his chest. Jin chuckles softly. He curls his finger in her soft fur. Kazuya changes position in the mist of all this. While another flash of light erupt the sky once more. Kazuya groans as he rolls on his back letting Ran curl up on his chest. Now the rain begins their soft pattern on the windows as the winds howls outside. Jin’s cards his finger through Jelly’s fur as the shaking form seemed to hid away in the mist of the roaring storm. His head finds Kazuya’s shoulder. Pin seem to ignore whats happening around him now, feeling safer as he snoozed away. Curled along Jin’s back Jelly shivers when the light filled the room. Kazuya and Jin closed their eyes. Attempting to get much rest as possible, but weary of the presence of two shivering dogs. A bang was heard in the further distance, like the light had stuck something else then the concrete. Those red digital numbers on the clock disappeared leaving it black. Jin groans hearing the turtle sigh beside him.

“Two shivering dogs isn’t the only problem…”

A tired chuckle came from the dozing man, lucky his alarm clock was set in the phone, for the upcoming important meeting.

Kazuya doze of somewhere in all this mist with his hand burrowed in Ran’s fur. She seemed to have calmed down. Her muzzle burrowed between his neck and shoulder, also touching Jin’s cheek. Her puffs of air sends Kazuya into a lullaby. Another light flash through his lids but he ignored it, letting himself doze away the last couple of hours. Another form lined up against his side as he noticed Jin trying to wiggle closer against him as Jelly moved with the movement. The heat returns slowly and there was the rumble in the distance further away as the sounds tones out and Kazuya gives into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and yep Tor payed a visit....  
> In the mists of a thunderstorm that payed a visit today, i came up with something fluffy.....


End file.
